


Down Memory lane

by gimmethaticecream



Category: Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethaticecream/pseuds/gimmethaticecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After s02e07, Freya is still struggling whether she should try to take Killian back or believe in fate.<br/>Frederick decides he should give her reasons why he doesn't want Killian with her and by the way, he reminds her of how close they were as twins back in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to witness some of the twin connection Freya and Frederick used to share and I invented stuff around.

Freya woke up early, despite her late night at the bar. She clearly had a nightmare or a lot on her mind when she crashed in the kitchen at 8am in a mood, whining about how her life was meaningless without her soulmate, but mostly eating the cupcakes her aunt was baking. Frederick turned on his bed quietly, listening to every noise in the house. When he joined the two in the kitchen, Freya had already taken care of half of the burnt brownie she apparently could not resist it. She had the milkstache, her brown hair in a mess and clearly, she was at the bottom of her No Shit Given bottle. He listened for one hour and decided to join them. The smells coming up made his belly growl.

"Good morning" He greeted both, taking a seat in front of his twin, and looked at the cupcakes with envy, eyes quickly comparing the different frostings to pick one.  
"Don't even think about it. Your sister had your share and your mother's over the last hour."  
"And the dog's. Don't forget the dog."  
Frederick raised a brow at Freya's words: he was still a newcomer in East End but he was the one keeping the house most of the time and he didn't hear about any dog since he moved in.  
"The dog which is going to keep her warm since Freya here and her soulmate are starcrossed."  
Wendy was moving fast around the table, collecting the new brownie which smelt delicious from the oven, adding different frostings on top of her cakes, but still found time to throw her niece amused winks.  
Freya frowned, unsatisfied by the speech.  
"And she will die as she is going to live," Wandy carried on her explanation, acting it all out to the extreme to dramatize some more.  
"Alone. And she'll finally get over her curse by discorering her only way to live a full life without her curse is by being miserable, lonely and wise enough to miss the only man who'd bring her excitement."  
She glanced back at Freya, wondering if she had covered it all this time. The latter whined and hid her face with her palms.  
Wendy raised her fist in victory.  
She did care, but the thing was, Freya didn't want to let her see a glimpse of her future. That could turn out useful or make it easier to be sure Killian wasn't the one for her in this life, and that was about all Wendy could do to help her niece out.  
"And danger" Frederick added, not exactly helping with the cold they were going through since he had expressed how unsupportive he was of her desire to get Killian back.  
This time Freya's palms slammed against the wooden table, expressing her annoyance with a loud noise.  
"Alright, that was bad timing."  
He wouldn't give much of an apology but he didn't try to hide his small grin. His sister's sadness did not make him laugh at all either, but after so many years apart, he was glad she still tried to follow his advice, no matter how hard.

"Well kids, this is where I leave, smelling like a housewife, taking all the good stuff and attention to my man and his daughter."  
Wendy smiled contently wrapping up all the cupcakes, brownies and macarons.  
She gave a small plate of samples she hid from Freya to Frederick on her way out.  
"Please take care of your niece, your mother will take the next shift around noon."  
She went to hug Freya shortly and when she closed the door, the twins were still staring at each other. Frederick broke eye contact a few times, laughing softly but his sister was like the old times: childish and stubborn when deprived of a good sleep, not to say moody on top of it.

Freya's arm stretched to his plate, lazily dragging her chest over the table, her fingers twitching for a macaron. The man pushed the plate gently toward her hand, making sure it wasn't too easy either and he watched her, his fists pressing his cheekbones up, elbows on the table. Freya's cheeks were pink as if she had a fever coming up but with her lips pursed, she just looked cute.  
He watched her eat, thinking she was feverishly cute: should he first squish her cheeks first or make up a little chant to cool her down a little?

"I'm going down on your share, you've been warned."  
How discontent she sounded for getting more sweets, Frederick smirked and gave a small nod, watching her some more in silence.  
"So I hope you're enjoying this because honestly, I don't think it's healthy for me to avoid the man I love for a lifetime."  
Frederick sighed deeply pulling his chair back to get up and stretch.  
"I don't exactly enjoy this, Freya. I think you should see for yourself."  
She raised a brow, her eyes following his walk around the kitchen to her side of the table.

He gave her his hand, waiting for hers with no more explanation.  
"No I'm too tired to travel around and see the actual the stars crossing our fate," the woman complained, half joking for she wasn't sure how strong her brother got over his circa 500 years of life in Asgard and what he could make her see to prove his point.  
He chuckled softly and leaned in to take her hand into his, leaving her no choice at this point. Freya fainted in his arms at first touch, as he planned on.  
She was so tired he only had to do a little incantation and she was in deep sleep. He carried her to her room with a lot of care and rested her body on top of the covers, sitting next to her on her bed.

He first took the time to tug her brown curls behind her ears gently and placed the tip of his fingers on her temples. She wasn't dreaming yet, so he jumped in, leading her into memoies he had shared with her, buried deep from her first very life, back in Asgard.

Frederick was himself hit by the nostalgia from that time, how their bond was undeniably strong so before showing how bad Killian had been in that lifetime, the man shuffled through early memories of them. Like the time when they were five: how they held hands together all the time, only playing with each other, locking themselves up together so much their parents attempted to force them apart little by little. Around teenage, they'd still sneak out together, do good or bad together. In most of those memories Freya was laughing, just so happily and if sad, she always found comfort in his arms, just like he found peace and patience in hers. He showed her how she knew him, how she had him in his palm. They used each other, needing each other, always making sure they'd be together or very close.  
He only shown his memories from the times when he remembered how he could feel her emotions, when they were apart. It was like having the intuition Freya was bored and he'd take her out without asking, or he'd feel her hunger, her anger. Frederick shown her how she understood him as well. How she'd come up with the funniest ideas to sneak him out of his duties or of boring dates.

He didn't even have one strong memory of a girlfriend because those were mostly accessories, while his sister was always on point. And with teenage came more knowledge about magic. He went through some time he remembered spending with her in their not so secret cabin in the woods, experimenting chants together, creating stuff. They could spend weeks over there, on their own, their mother calling for them right at the entrance when no one else could even find them. They giggled, hearing her speak to them calmly, only asking them to come have dinner with everyone back in the castle and they'd answer in unisson.  
"Yes Mom!"

And he came to that one time when they were almost pulled apart, by accident.  
Freya wanted to flirt with a guard of their castle so, as usual, Frederick went forward and made it happen. Her sister wasn't supposed to be with the guards 'who tended to display ulterior motives when they stepped out of their roles' her father warned her frequently.  
Like the few other times Frederick had one guard sneaking out, he'd come up to the guy, take his place while Freya had a date with the guard and a few hours later, they'd switch place. This little exchange also implied a facial transformation for Frederick and a lot of dissimulation for Killian.  
He remembered that for once Freya didn't get tired of dating and this went on for a few months before the incident.  
On date night, the guards had to protect go out of the castle to protect an eminence's house from possible attacks. Thay was no big deal for Frederick except he might shine a little too brightly for a guars of Killian's rank. That just made him smirk in expectation and he went along, up all night for the shift. Frederick only had his side of the memory to share, but he remembered how much he trusted the guy with his sister enough to change his identity which could cost him his elders' trust.  
That time he was just confident nothing that important would happen, but his luck remained in the castle it seemed.

The noble's house got assaulted by what he'd call C-ranked warlocks. Their defense stayed up strong until their leader on site pulled a few divination cards, or so he believed, and discocered a direct heir to the throne was just there, under his nose. The assault strategy concentrated on Frederick, taking the rest od the guard off feet, a short mess which got the young warlock badly injured. The memory ended in terrible pain and although Frederick did not plan on waking Freya up before the end of that dream, she gasped sharply as if life had just come back to her lungs.  
He pulled away realizing how the shortened trip down memory lane.

"Sorry, my emotions might have gotten carried away." He said calmly, wondering if it was too soon to hug her or not.  
She shook her head her arm reaching for the other side of the bed to grab a bottle of water. She looked so upset, even while drinking, her dark eyebrows madly furrowed.  
When she was done she took his hands firmly and looked him in the eyes:  
"What happened next?" she asked, apparently dying to see why Killian was no good news to him.

He stared at the hands holding his and sighed. "Well I lived, dad and his majesty the king shook their head at my very presence in the same room for a few days and you felt a bit guilty for it."  
That was not how she wanted to know the end, and that sounded too easy.  
"Nah nah you have to let me feel and see it."  
Frederick just realized it wouldn't change her mind much, she'd only know how close they used to be and why he'd never trust Killian with her again.  
He pulled one of his hands off hers and brushed her cheek lightly. "You were not responsible for this, just keep in mind that we were allies." Then he just dived back into his memory to that following day when he was being treated and Freya was by his side. He did avoid the part where he woke up and she hugged him an cried and a lot of cheezy stuff he did appreciate but didn't whish to share from his point. He kind of hoped she wouldn't catch on what would feel ambiguous, if not faintly incestuous between them for she was everything to him back then.  
"Did he get caught?"  
He had asked, sounding unexpectedly weak. He couldn't hide much from his sister back then anyway. She wanted to share everything with him all the time, pain was no exception.  
"Yes, but not for being with me and barely for missing the attack. That one I told the parents later and that didn't help much."  
He could feel she was on the verge of crying, his fingers hold on hers tightening shortly.  
"What do you mean?" He whispered, noticing a presence close to the door.  
Freya exhaled slowly to regain control since she understood they weren't alone and she answered in such small whispers she knew only his brother could barel hear in the same room.  
"They attacked you because he wasn't supposed to stay on that side of the battle and they feared he was betraying them."  
Frederick had a hard time remembering the battle back then, only acknowledging the serious beat up he had suffered.  
"Are you sure they didn't realize who I was?" He had asked, genuinely surprised. His sister had nodded slowly, and her murderous aura was certainly spreading to the whole west wing of the main mansion.  
"So... He might not be the one?" Frederick asked with a grin. He had to make her smile, even if deeply he felt just as fooled as his sister. She had jumped in his bed, snuggling against him silently. Back then he had been boiling inside, the mere thought of having entrusted a dissident with his sister just enraged him. He had been fooled around for the last time, little did he know that Killian too, would be born again. Now what she felt at that precise moment was a mystery to her brother. Somehow he knew Killian had broken something in her she would never get over it but it was like she still expected to receive some explanation. He knew what she regretted was mostly the fact that he got hurt in the process, but maybe she just couldn't imagine the man dated her to achieve his polical goals. Frederick did point out here and there how she was in denial. But he just hoped he'd be the one to end Killian, who was long gone, with a price tag on his head. And a few months later she was cursed and reborn to live all over again with no knowledge of the previous one.

Frederick had both hands on her cheeks, looking inher eyes as she came to her spirits again. He had planbed for this to help them be close again but her first words kind of pushed away their childhood memories.  
"Do you think he still remembers deep down, that we could access it."  
He snorted, pulling back, only thinking that if he was to touch Killian's head, it would onle be to break his neck.  
This time Freya tried to pull him back, at least preventing him from getting off her bed.  
"Wait Frederick. I owe you an explanation. Now I remember what I felt when those events happened." She sat up in front of him.  
"Back then, I think I knew he had bigger stuff going on but he didn't plan on using me or hurting, he had plenty of time for that all thanks to your help." Freya smirked trying to get some reaction out of her brother who seemed to afflicted.  
"Glad to have that grudge reminded, it's kind of conditioning me for the next encounter I'll have with Killian." He said, not sure if he was joking at all. But his sister laughed and leaned to rest her forehead on his shoulder, something she used to do. His hands held her shoulder ready to push her away if his attempts to reason her fell to the ground.  
"I was feeling so bad for putting your life in danger back then. But I didn't really accept Killian's part in the attack. I overlooked the threat he was, although he broke my heart back then. I was guilty because even if he was the only man I fell for so badly, you were everything to me."  
Frederick wrapped his arms around her chest hugging her and remained silent.  
"I thought he deserved a punch in the face and some time to give an explanation."  
Frederick chuckled at her words.  
"Still in denial huh?"  
Freya laughed softly, burying her face on his neck. She realized Frederick wouldn't change his mind but at least now she could understand why.  
"Thanks for the the childhood memories." The witch added, feeling his fingers playing with her curls.  
"This feels great. Maybe I wont't need a dog." Freya knew she was falling asleep again, and she didn't have enough time to asked if that was his doing.

When her alarm clock rang, Freya jumped out of bed. She called out for her brother on her way to the bathroom but her mother answered instead.  
"He went out when I came back."  
She now knew of the gap between the Freya he knew and her and she did wish in this life too she could rely on someone else than herself. But she was now different and she feared she'd disappoint her twin brother. Also she was getting the impression that Frederick could play her the way he wanted make her see the things, make her sleep... Like he had all the memories, all the knowledge of Asgard, all the cards and he was revealing them when he thought it would be of help.  
She decided she'd get close to him, see if it could help her get to know the old and strong brother he was now.  
Facing her mirror Freya decided she was no more a pawn on the stars' game, nor in Frederick's hand. She had to take over and be in control of her life.


End file.
